Chaos's Commandor
by EverySingleTime
Summary: Percy leaves after Annabeth dies. In the outside world he meets Chaos,creator of the Universe and the first being to have ever existed. What, happens when, 863 years later, Earth is threatened by external forces, and Percy comes back home? Yes, I know it's another Chaos story, but I thought I'd have a go. Rated T for violence and possible language. A story by EverySingleTime.


**Recently I've read lots of Chaos' army story, so I thought I'd try to write one myself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chaos's Commandor**

* * *

**I do not own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_****, or any of the characters or places in said book. That honour is Rick Riordan's alone. Any characters not from ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****are mine and works of my imagination. As such, they are fictional.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I:_ Sometimes Legends Are True_**

The Second Giant War was won several months ago, but at a cost. Lots of demigods died. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes and his girlfriend, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, both died in a surprise attack by a troop of Laistrygonians. Will Solace, son of Apollo was killed with most of his cabin in a skirmish with a group of dracaenae, Pollux was taken by an empousa, there were too many to count. But, the death that had hit Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon most, was the death of Annabeth Chase, demigod daughter of Athena and Percy's best friend and girlfriend, and the person he loved most in the world. Then, almost as if the Fates wanted to rub salt into his wounds, a new half-blood - a son of Apollo named Tyler - joined and decided it was his personal mission to by destroy Percy's reputation. Normally, Percy would have rolled his eyes and just continued whatever he was doing at the time. But, one day, Tyler pushed Percy too far - he insulted Annabeth, and Percy, due to all the things he'd been through with Annabeth and during the war, snapped. Tyler didn't exactly come out well. At all. By the creek was not the best place to rile Percy, unless you wanted to be semi-drowned. After that, he left Camp, being to disgusted by Tyler, and having too many memories of Annabeth associated with it, and traveled up and down the east coast. He met demigods, and sent them to camp, helping them realise what they were, _who_ they were. He killed monsters that were harassing towns and villages. Rumours sprang up about "The Son of the Sea", as he became to be known.

* * *

**_Seven Months After Percy Left_**

Percy sighed looking up from a picture of Annabeth and him – the only thing he had left of her. The picture portrayed her as a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and steely grey eyes betraying an inner intelligence far superior to most. She was tall, tan and athletic looking, and was holding hands with Percy, both smiling widely and happily. A tear, salty and wet, dripped onto the picture. He went through this routine every morning - he couldn't help himself.

Percy looked up from his silent reverie as a stick snapped. He reached for his pocket and brought out _Anaklusmos_ - Riptide in English - in its normal ballpoint pen form, and carefully uncapped it. _Anaklusmos_ expanded into its sword form a shimmering three-foot long deadly celestial bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs, held by one of the best swordsmen in the world, possible ever.

"Who are you?" he asked the darkness.

A man emerged from the shadows. He had a kindly, if stern face which looked as if it had seen everything the world had to throw at him. "I am Chaos, creator of the Universe."

Percy's eyes widened. He knew the stories. Everyone knew the stories. "There were legends, of course, but nobody actually believed them. Nobody actually believed you existed."

"Yes. Well, here I am," he raised his arms wide. "But there are always legends. There are legends about everything, sometimes they are true; sometimes they are false; sometimes they are a little bit of both truth and lies," Chaos answered.

"Why do you seek me, Lord?"

"Really, there is no need to call me Lord, or Sir, or any other honorific. And, in answer to your question, I wish you to come with me, and then, hopefully, join my army. But that is your decision to make."

Percy gasped in shock, "But… But why me?"

"Because you are one of the few great heroes to have ever lived, and you deserve to start again, to have a new life."

Percy nodded. "I'll come with you. After all, I've got nothing left to lose…" His gaze drops to the picture of Annabeth. He would be able to have a new life, new friends, a clean slate. It was the best chance he was going to get to get away from all the monsters, the pain he felt every time he saw a new demigod and remembered himself - young and impressionable. That invariably led to remembering the first time he met Annabeth and that really didn't help at all.

Chaos beckoned him as a purple, pulsating portal appeared in front of him. "Come, then, Percy Jackson. Follow me."

They stepped out of the portal and it disappeared behind us. Percy and Chaos were in a shimmering white marble city, filled with mighty spires, arches and promenades. Above the city, the sky was purple.

_Annabeth would have loved this_, Percy thought, gazing out over the city. Immediately he chided himself. _Don't think about Annabeth_. So, instead he asked, "Where are we, and why is the sky purple?"

"This is Katoikia. My home. And, the reason the sky is purple because we are not on Earth," Chaos answered.

He walked through the city, setting a fast pace that Percy had trouble keeping up with him. Soon, they reached a massive coliseum, much like the one back at Camp Half-Blood, except even larger and grander. Around the edge various dummies and automatons were set around the edge of the area, which lots of boys and girls, all between the ages of twelve and nineteen by Percy's guess, were hacking to pieces. They were all using different weapons: swords; knives; bows and arrows; spears; Percy was pretty sure he also saw somebody using a pair of warglaives and even somebody with two flintlock pistols.

"This is where combat is practiced. Sword-fighting, archery, knife-throwing. Everything."

Percy nodded, familiar with most of the weapons being used. He was already one of the best swordsmen ever to have lived on Earth. However, give him a bow and arrow and the safest place to stand is probably in front of the target. Every other basic weapon he was able to use, albeit not particularly good with - he was average.

Chaos called out to one of the boys practicing with a sword, "Aleksandr! I need you and the rest of the _Megalos Symboulio_ in the Council chamber immediately."

The boy named Aleksandr shot Percy a searching look, then rushed off to gather the rest of the "_Megalos Symboulio_" which Percy translated as "Grand Council" in Ancient Greek.

"If this isn't Earth - like you said earlier, then why-"

"Do we use Ancient Greek?" Chaos finished smoothly. "We speak Ancient Greek because it is the highest - purest, you might say - language in the Universe."

Percy nodded his head in understanding. Whilst he and Chaos had been talking they had reached the tallest, grandest building of them all. They entered and Percy saw a massive room the size of the throne room on Olympus, and then some. In the centre was a large table surrounded by sixteen chairs. In each apart from two - one of which Chaos sat in, and another which he gestured for Percy to sit in - sat a boy or girl of about eighteen. All of them were muscled and radiated a sense of power.

"Everybody," Chaos announced, "This is Perseus-"

"Percy. Call my Percy," Percy automatically cut across Chaos.

"Percy Jackson," Chaos continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Everyone, introduce yourself."

"Aleksandar, but call me Alek: everyone does," nodded the boy Percy had seen with the sword, "Of Basileiasmos."

"I'm Deryn, from Iptamenosma."

"Torak, of Kynikia."

"Renn, of Korakournia."

"I'm Scathatch, and I'm from Archaiolakas."

"Valeri, Ekmetaldefteros."

"Hey, I'm Ender, from Polemo Korios."

"Arya, from Drakontas-Elfa."

"I'm from Epanastatokatafokratoria, and I'm called Roran."**  
**

"Nick, but people call me Fang, and I'm from Pterotandras."

"I'm from Daimanos, and I'm Bec."

"Bartimaeus, from Arthrollosthesi."

"So, now that everyone has introduced themselves, I shall tell you why Percy is here," Chaos proclaimed. "Percy is here because I wish to appoint him as Commander of my armies, if he agrees and if he is accepted by the Sisters."

At this announcement there were various different sounds of surprise: gasps, muttering, that sort of thing.

"The Sisters?" Percy inquired, "They don't sound good."

"Nope, they're not. They freak me out," said Alek.

"Alek, they freak everybody out," replied Deryn.

"Jeez, really helping," Percy muttered.

"Sorry," apologised Alek. "But they are creepy."

"I'm fine. So where are they?"

"Right here," three new voices, screechy and high came from the corner of the room, speaking in sync. Three old ladies that reckoned looked like crosses between the Fates, the Furies and the Oracle of Delphi before she became part of Rachel, and was still an old creepy mummy.

"Creepy much," Percy muttered.

"Told you," Alek said, grinning.

"We find it agreeable that Peseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, may become the Commandor of the Army of Chaos," the creepy Fates/Furies/Oracle of Delphi things announced.

A strange sort of green light seemed to come from the Sisters, and travel to Percy, before hovering above Percy's heart and flashing blindingly bright. When the light had gone, Percy felt... stronger, rejuvinated, more powerful.

Chaos pronounced, "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Commandor of my army!"

* * *

**So, my first chapter of my new story. Hopefully it was good! Sorry about the ending, I really couldn't think of a way to tie it off and end this chapter, so it is a bit... not quite right.**

**A sense of accomplishment to anyone who spotted the references to _The Leviathan Trilogy _****(Alek and Deryn)****, _The Chronicles of Ancient_ _Darkness _(Torak and Renn), _The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel _(Scathatch), _Department 19 _(Valeri)_, The Ender Saga _(Ender), _The Inheritance Cycle _(Arya and Roran), _Skulduggery Pleasant _(Valkyrie), _Maximum Ride _(Fang), _The Demonata _(Bec) and _The Bartimaeus Trilogy _(Bartimaeus). Please note that I'm just using the names; I'm not turning this into a crossover.**

**On a totally seperate note, please rate and review, whether you liked this story or not.**

**-EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 24/10/2013]**


End file.
